La Verdad sobre el Traidor
by LGDA2TF
Summary: La gran Guerra debe continuar mientras el misterio del dragón de dos cabezas se hace más notable y preocupante, alianzas entre enemigos surgirán para poder sobrevivir una nueva época de caos y confusión, los adeptos serán protagonistas y el futuro se decidirá en breve. La gran revelación se dará pronto, Secuela de la "Verdad sobre la Creación".
1. El Diálogo entre la Bruja y el Mago

**La Verdad sobre el Traidor**

Gracias por leer mi primera historia, ahora viene la secuela de "La Verdad sobre la Creación" o la nueva temporada de la trilogía que pienso llamarla "Verdades"; los que estén dispuestos a leer esta secuela primero tienen que leerse el relato que le sucedió para poder entender los acontecimientos que llevarán a los sucesos que ocurrirán aquí; de todas maneras les dejaré un pequeño resumen para que se guíen.

En el gran lugar conocido como multiverso existen la posibilidad de las dimensiones y mundos paralelos, en muchas de las distintas versiones del Mundo Humano, este se encuentra conectado con un lugar de fantasía originado y compuesto por los datos de la internet, este lugar es conocido como el DigiMundo o Mundo Digital, en este existen criaturas conocidas como los digimon. Originalmente existían tres de esos seres que pasaron en la historia como las Tres Grandes Divinidades, eran Yggdrasil, una supercomputadora de orígenes desconocidos cuyo principal objetivo es estudiar las vidas de los digimon; ZeedMilleniummon, un Dios Maligno de increíble poder que trascendió el mismo tiempo-espacio cuyo origen no tiene respuesta todavía; y finalmente el misterioso Chronomon, una entidad manifestada a través de los datos de la internet que en su inmensa sabiduría creó el DigiMundo junto con sus habitantes y dejó a cargo a Yggdrasil.

Al Mundo Digital arcaico le sobrevino la desgracia cuando una poderosa entidad, conocida por los digimon como Peligro Digital, infectó al lugar y sus habitantes, con un caos sin precedentes el Dios Digital Yggdrasil decide contrarrestar la amenaza destruyendo su mundo y construyendo uno nuevo a partir del anterior salvando algunos digimon, hizo esto usando un programa de su propia invención conocido como X-Program. En el nuevo DigiMundo se desarrolló favorablemente aunque algunos digimon llevaran consigo la marca de aquella catástrofe, el Digital Hazard; de alguna manera el X-Program traspasó las barreras creando un nuevo tipo de seres, los Digimon-X.

Lo que aconteció fue que la IA, inteligencia artificial, de Yggdrasil lo catalogó como amenaza y envió a sus fieles sirvientes los **Caballeros de la Realeza** para que erradicaran este nuevo tipo de digimon, la programación del Dios enloqueció y amenazó con destruir nuevamente el DigiMundo, entonces sus sirvientes se volvieron en su contra y lograron derrotarlo, en la necesidad de evitar una tragedia similar, el gran dragón HuanLongmon hizo una nueva IA y la nombró Homeostasis, el que desea la armonía; así Homeostasis reemplazó la vieja IA de Yggdrasil y se convirtió en el Dios de los Digimon.

La historia continua con el primer protagonista de esta historia, Lucemon; un ángel digital increíblemente poderoso se reveló contra Homeostasis y creó caos en el DigiMundo, como represaría el Dios decidió que el ángel había cometido actos imperdonables y fue desterrado junto con sus seguidores a la Zona Oscura, un lugar del DigiMundo que actúa como prisión; entonces Lucemon y sus ángeles se convirtieron en los muy temidos Siete Señores Demonio que clamaron venganza. En la actualidad el Mundo de los Digimon entran en crisis por lo que piden ayuda del otro lado, a los humanos jóvenes por su pureza y inocencia; Takato Matsuki, segundo protagonista, es uno de los elegidos llamados a proteger ese mundo.

Una antigua profecía dice que los tres Dioses escogerán tres humanos, llamados los Adeptos de los Dioses, que definirán el destino de el universo; esos adeptos son Takato, Ryo Akiyama, el tamer legendario; y kari Kamiya, elegida de la luz. Las fuerzas del mal dirigidas por el terrible Lucemon comenzaron una invasión a gran escala para atrapar a uno de ellos y ponerlo bajo su tutela, se dio una gran Guerra en que diferentes intereses surgen a la luz y terminó en sacrificios y heridas cuando los humanos pudieron detenerlo; en esta lucha intervino una bruja habilidosa de otra dimensión gracias a las plegarias de HuangLongmon, preparó los escenarios para que los elegidos obtuvieran la victoria en determinadas ocasiones, su existencia es sabida por el ángel que comenzó una batalla con ella para mantener el control y mantener sus intervenciones al mínimo.

Al final sólo queda la desgracia y esperanza, mientras la Guerra sigue con nuevos personajes, héroes y enemigos; la aventura de los Adeptos continua. Otra cosa es que en esta historia estarán muchos elementos de la serie Digimon Xros Wars, un poco del manga, así que se podrán imaginar un poco como serán las cosas, la versión de como me hubiera gustado que fuera la serie. Espero que les halla gustado el resumen, pensaba escribir menos. Disfruten el primer capítulo de la secuela.

**Capítulo I - El diálogo entre la bruja y el mago**

Era una linda tarde en que la conocida Maga Dimensional, estaba sentada fuera de su casa tomando el té mientras pensaba en sus dos grandes trabajos, el grupo de viajeros seguían adelante recuperando las plumas de la princesa sin saber que hacían lo que Fei Wong Reed quería, sin embargo más le preocupaba que algunas de las plumas fuera depositada en el misterioso Mar de las Tinieblas, dominios del ángel caído y señor del orgullo Lucemon, con un poder como ese rogaría a Dios que ampare al universo; el segundo trabajo era precisamente ese, en una de las dimensiones estaba la gran Leyenda de los adeptos con Lucemon intentando romper el equilibrio, era algo que no se debía permitir.

Era bastante raro que los acontecimientos que ocurrían en una dimensión del extenso multiverso afectaran las otras de maneras nunca imaginadas, y ese DigiMundo era una de esas, también se podía añadir el poder de las plumas pero eso dependía de a que manos calleran; pero el Mundo Digital fue un caso extraordinario en cuanto seres destructivos encontraban su hogar en él, de hecho casi hace una lista, pero sobre todo había uno que le preocupaba sobre todos los demás.

- Cuando el dragón rojo y negro de dos cabezas conquiste el cielo - recitó esas palabras como si intentara descifrar un código, estaba muy pensativa que paso algún tiempo para que se diera cuenta que había una persona delante suyo.

- me alegro de verte Yuuko - dijo un hombre de cabezo oscuro con vestimentas algo extravagantes y unas gafas pequeñas.

- ohh.. Mago Clow ¿A qué debo tu visita? - dijo Yuuko sorprendida, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

- pues.. lo mismo que tú.. esa apocalíptica profecía de Homeostasis - respondió Clow.

- me parece muy curioso que casi todas las amenazas que puedan poner fin a las dimensiones se originen en ese lugar - hablo la bruja.

Clow: y aun Lucemon no es vencido.. todo parece ponerse mucho más complicado.

Yuuko: volviendo al tema de la profecía, sabes algo más que pueda ayudarnos a descifrarla.

Clow: puedo terminar de recitarla.

- no me digas - dijo la bruja en forma de sarcasmo.

- de acuerdo.. decía.. Vida y Muerte, Cielo y Tierra, Existencia y la Nada, Pasado y Futuro... las flamas que convertirán la data en ruido cubrirán todo el mundo. Aunque muchas almas vaguen buscando el descanso eterno, ellas serán comida para el dragón, para dar inicio a una nueva era de caos... los dos universos se aplastaran el uno contra el otro... no existirá un rayo de luz o algún resquicio en la oscuridad... si, así era - recitó mientras mantenía su mano en la barbilla.

- prácticamente nos dice que estamos fritos - comentó Yuuko que fue escuchada por Watanuki, el cual llegaba a la tienda a trabajar como siempre.

Watanuki: ¿Cómo así que estamos fritos?.. y ¿Quién es él?.

- no tienes porque alterarte así, en cuanto a él su nombre es Clow - dijo la Bruja mientras le presentaba al chico el Mago.

- ¿Cómo es el asunto de ese dragón? - preguntó el muchacho reemplazando su ataque de nervios por curiosidad.

- verás.. existe en cierto mundo llamado DigiMundo un ser que es sinónimo de final - respondió Clow.

- es un digimon - dijo la Bruja.

Watanuki: entiendo.. ¿Pero realmente es tan malo? Es un ser que existe en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, no creo que entienda el punto de que existe más de una.

- estamos hablando de un digimon con la capacidad de trascender el mismo tiempo y espacio, debe ser consciente de la existencia de otros universos y debe poder viajar entre ellos - dijo Clow mientras analizaba la profecía.

Yuuko: ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

Clow: en las palabras.. Vida y Muerte, Cielo y Tierra, Existencia y la Nada, Pasado y Futuro.. se puede inferir.

- también puedo inferir que sólo la presencia de aquel ser hará las dimensiones colapsar -

- Entonces.. ¿Eso por qué rayos no ha ocurrido todavía? Después de todo es un ser que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio - dijo Watanuki.

Yuuko: debe ser cosa de lo inevitable, por alguna razón el terrible ser aun no se ha manifestado... otra cosa, que les parece si les invito un té.

Los dos hombres se voltearon a ver entre sí, luego amablemente entraron en la tienda de Yuuko mientras ella los seguía unos pasos atrás, en el hombro de la mujer saltó un pequeño ser, la Mokona negra.

- ¿va a ver pastelillos? - preguntó ansiosamente Mokona.

- claro.. le diré a Watanuki que los preparé de inmediato - dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Era un mundo totalmente diferente, el grupo de viajeros lograron conseguir otra de las plumas y se preparaban para ir a otra dimensión; estaban la Princesa, el arqueólogo de nombre Shaoran, el guerrero Kurogane y el Mago Fay de Florite. La pequeña Mokona blanca estaba a punto de hacer lo que siempre hacía, su ritual para viajar pero esta vez sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y detuvo el viaje.

- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a esta bola blanca? - preguntó malhumorado Kurogane.

- no tienes porque gritar.. oye mokona, ¿Qué tienes? - dijo Fay con su típica sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mokona, la cual se encontraba escondida entre los pies de Sakura.

- no.. no podemos ir a ese lugar - dijo tembloroso el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué no?¿A caso sabes exactamente donde debemos ir? - preguntó Shaoran curioso.

Mokona: no lo se.. pero Yuuko me dio el conocimiento de alguna manera de ese lugar.. es terrible y malo, no debemos ir.

- pero entonces ¿Cómo recuperaremos la pluma? - dijo Sakura.

Kurogane: pues no tenemos la garantía de que una pluma de Sakura se encuentre en ese mundo.

- el problema es que no podemos simplemente viajar a otro mundo, tiene que ser ese - dijo Shaoran pensativo con una mano en su barbilla.

- entonces.. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? - preguntó la princesa.

Fay: Y si... ¿Le pedimos ayuda a la Bruja de las Dimensiones?

Mokona: me parece buena idea.

Kurogane: no estabas muerto del miedo.

Mokona: Kuro-pon esta enojado.

Kurogane: me vuelves a decir así y juro que...

- entonces llamaremos a la Bruja Dimensional - habló Shaoran evitando un alboroto verbal de su compañero más grande.

Entonces estaba decidido, llamarían a Yuuko entonces.

* * *

Claro, les invito una tasa de té y después lo pone a hornear pastelillos, la señora Yuuko tenía un sentido del humor que no le agradaba mucho que digamos, eso era lo que pensaba Watanuki en esos instantes mientras preparaba la masa con una cara de ogro; por el momento Clow y Yuuko estaban sentados frente a frente en el comedor donde usualmente la bruja recibe las visitas de sus clientes, la Mokona negra se encontraba sobre el hombro de la mujer cuando es que recibe un mensaje proyectando la imagen para mostrar a los viajeros.

- chicos... ¿Cuál es el problema? - preguntó la mujer calmadamente.

- resulta que la bola blanca dice que el siguiente mundo es malo - dice Kurogane con su habitual mal humor.

Yuuko, la cual tomaba su té, se le cayó la tasa de la impresión, entonces fue posible que alguna de las plumas estuviera en ese lugar, un mundo de pesadilla que era regido por nadie más que el terrible Lucemon, el caído; los muchachos al otro mundo veían seriamente la cara de horror de la Bruja, ahora entendían que se trataba de algo serio, la mujer se tranquilizó y comenzó con una plática con los viajeros.

- necesito que me escuchen, una de las plumas de la princesa terminó en un lugar llamado la Zona Oscura, un lugar de pesadilla regido por uno de los más terribles seres - dijo la Bruja.

- a caso ¿Se trata de la persona quien nos observa? - preguntó Shaoran al otro lado.

Yuuko: no.. es alguien mucho peor, un ángel caído cruel y extremadamente poderoso, el nombre de ese ser es Lucemon.

- vaya.. suena bastante malo - dijo Fay

Yuuko: lo es.. es muy peligroso que ese ángel tenga en sus manos una pluma, pero al parecer tendrán que ir a ese lugar ya que no puedo interferir de esa manera.

La actitud de la mujer era todo un teatro, pero fue interrumpido cuando todos escucharon una voz melodiosa.

- _no será necesario... Maga de las Dimensiones - _

Yuuko: acaso eres tú.. Ophanimon?

- _así es... pienso pedirte un deseo - _dijo la voz en afirmativa.

Yuuko: entonces ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Ophanimon: _deseo que aquellos viajeros queden en mi palacio, en la Zona Celestial._

Yuuko: ¿Con qué piensas pagarme?

Ophanimon: _puedo darte uno de los libros de la biblioteca sobre la historia del DigiMundo, te anexaré leyendas y profecías... supongo que algo beneficioso_

YuuKo: acepto el pago.. ahora concederé tu deseo.

el ángel supremo no dijo nada más, desapareció pero dejo a su vez una sensación de tranquilidad y armonía; entonces la mujer le dio instrucciones claras a Mokona sobre lo que debía hacer en estos momentos, los dejo irse sin antes..

- recuerden que aun me deben el regalo por los chocolates que les envié - dijo minuciosamente la Bruja.

- se me había olvidado - menciono Shaoran.

- ni creas que le pienso dar algo a esa vieja tan codiciosa - bramó molesto Kurogane

Fay: me asegurare de enviar los regalos de parte de todos, hasta kuro-pon.

Kurogane: que no me llames así.

La mujer sonrió mientras la imagen se desvanecía, los chicos ya tendrían que irse; Clow se había quedado callado hasta el momento miro con una cara divertida a su compañera.

- veo que tienes contactos - dijo este.

Yuuko: si.. y ahora hemos dado un gran paso esta vez.

Clow: ¿De qué se trata?

Yuuko: Ophanimon se hará cargo de los viajeros, muy pronto conocerán a los elegidos y podremos mantener un canal de comunicación con ellos para advertirlos más directamente de los planes de nuestros enemigos, al mismo tiempo tendremos un frente de ataque cuando les toque ir por la pluma.

- debo admitir que eres muy lista - dijo sorprendido Clow, ahora tenían una linea de interferencia más directa y no había nada que pudiera hacer Lucemon, Fei Wong o cualquier otro.

- ya tengo los pastelillos Señora Yuuko - dijo Watanuki entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de pastelillos.

Mokona: Yupi.. pastelillos.

Watanuki: sólo uno.

El Mago se pudo reír cuando vio la cara de la Bruja y de Mokona haciendo un falso lloriqueo, realmente todos podían llegar a ser tan infantiles.

- me iré a lavar la cocina - dijo el muchacho.

- te invito a que nos acompañes - lo paró en seco Clow, hasta le preparó una silla, sería una descortesía no aceptar por lo que Watanuki se sentó.

Yuuko: me preguntó que pensará ese mago de todo esto.

Clow: interferirá, eso es seguro.. pero por el momento será a nuestro beneficio.

- una de esas situaciones de que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo - dijo Watanuki dando a entender el plan del Mago.

- así es.. Fei Wong detesta tanto a Lucemon como nosotros - respondió Clow.

Los planes de batalla ya habían sido cruzados, y ahora, después de dos meses en aquel mundo de que Lucemon moviera sus piezas, las cosas se agitarían nuevamente, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos y calculadores, nuevos enemigos se verían involucrados, eso era seguro y los elegidos junto con los viajeros tendrían que soportar la carga nuevamente.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo I - **Espero que les halla gustado este primer capítulo, tiene un poco de comedía aunque no espero que los haga reír; dejen comentarios y estén atentos a la actualización, el siguiente capítulo se titulara como:

**Capítulo II - La Vida después de la Guerra**


	2. La vida después de la Guerra

**La Verdad sobre el Traidor**

**Capítulo II: La Vida después de la Guerra.**

Se acercaba el primero de mayo, de hecho mañana era ese momento, ese era el día en que todos los niños elegidos se reunían para festejar el primer día en el cual se encontraron con sus digimon, todos habían acordado reunirse como siempre a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, desde que Demon invadió Odaiba ya nada fue igual; las vidas que fueron destruidas dejaron cicatrices en los familiares que tomaran mucho tiempo en sanar.

- Kari, Tai.. ya hicieron todos sus deberes! - grito su madre desde la cocina, era tarde de hecho, como las 9:30 PM.

- si - fue la contestación del mayor.

- claro, ya esta hecho - dijo Kari.

A pesar de los terribles sucesos, la vida tiene que seguir, con o sin heridas emocionales; los dos aun asistían a sus respectivas escuelas, por fortuna o desgracia no habían sido destruidas durante la corta batalla contra el Señor Demonio, probablemente Tai chatearía primero con sus amigos mientras su hermana menor ya estaba preparada para ir a dormir, la joven tenia que descansar debido a que mañana sería un primer de julio muy diferente, pues ese día sería el momento en en cual les contaría a todos sobre los Adeptos, no sabía cuanto tiempo antes de que Lucemon iniciara una nueva ola de ataques, y la paz que duró unos dos meses presentía que estaba a punto de terminar.

* * *

Era media noche, cuando uno de los elegidos gritó después de cierta pesadilla, para Takeru ya era algo perturbador de que ese sueño se repitiera tantas veces.

- Tk.. es ese sueño de nuevo - dijo Patamon preocupado.

- si.. al parecer esa batalla con Lucemon dejo secuelas - podría decirse que era la causa, pues desde que conocieron al ángel caído las pesadillas dieron comienzo.

- debes contarle a los muchachos - aconsejo su compañero.

- no.. no quiero preocuparles por algo que todavía no comprendo bien - fue lo que respondió el elegido de la esperanza.

- luego será tarde y lo sabes - le reprendió Patamon, su pareja humana a veces podía ser muy terca.

- sólo quiero que me des una semana... por favor, siento que ahora no estoy listo para hablar de ello - pidió Tk.

- será como tu quieras - dijo el digimon ya resignado, igualmente hay cosas que no pueden apurarse.

Patamon volvió a caer en su profundo sueño, takeru se demoró un poco más, aun pensaba en las terribles pesadillas que se repetían noche tras noche, lo más relevante en aquellos sueños era el símbolo de un cubo, un cubo con muchos símbolos en estos, era algo extraño pues lo había visto por primera vez en el faldón que llevaba Metatronomon, quien les ayudo en la batalla en contra de Dragomon. Pero no sólo era eso, en el corto tiempo en que conocieron a los tamers, visiones de una vida pasada inundaron su cabeza, era raro, incluso sintió que de alguna manera ya conocía a ese muchacho de pelo castaño, cuyo compañero era un lagarto rojo con la marca del Digital Hazard en él.

No podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que sucedía era parte de algo mayor, algo inmenso, pero en este momento no podía asegurar nada, intentando desviar aquellos pensamientos se dejo vencer del cansancio, pensaría en ello en otro momento.

* * *

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que se había separado de sus amigos, la culpa era un sentimiento presente pero algo que fue manejando en este corto tiempo, era algo que no podía explicar, era como si hubiera emprendido un viaje de aprendizaje pero luego forzosamente hubiera olvidado todo, se encontraba en la playa, a orillas del mar donde Guilmon y Dorumon jugaban juntos.

- chicos, será mejor volver - gritó Takato desde su posición, estaba sentado en la arena con las piernas recogidas.

- sólo un momento más - pidió Guilmon a su tamer.

- no podemos - respondió este.

- vamos, no seas aguafiestas - dijo Dorumon al tiempo que le tiraba agua.

- con que eso quieren - dijo en forma juguetona mientras se adentraba al mar a salpicar a sus compañeros, era bueno destensarse un rato.

Al poco tiempo los tres salieron del agua y se dirigieron a la cabaña de su primo, donde su familia y ellos se estaban quedando luego que su ciudad fuera demolida por los ataques de Lucemon y compañía.

- oye.. se que es raro, ¿pero ambos no nos adentramos en una especie de aventura últimamente? - preguntó a sus dos digimon.

- no lo creo, siempre estuvimos aquí después de que nos fuimos - respondió Guilmon.

- estas en lo cierto, pero no dejo de pensar en que tal vez estuvimos en otra parte - comentó Dorumon con su mano en la barbilla.

Caminaron a su hogar temporal al tiempo de que sus padres los esperaban en la puerta, les tenían ya la cena, pues se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que levantarse temprano justo para ir a un lugar cercano, tenían que firmar algunos papeles pues estaban buscando apartamento en Shibuya, con los ahorros que pudieron hacer tenían más que suficiente para buscar hogar y reiniciar su negocio, y eso era lo que tenían planeado sus padres.

- ya regresaron - dijo Kai entusiasmado de ver a su primo.

- Takato... date prisa que mañana será un día importante - le dijo su madre.

- ya lo se - respondió su hijo.

Los tres se apuraron en llegar y se sentaron en la mesa, hoy comerían lo que su primo recogió del mar, hacían eso desde varios días; quizás sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, era como si la lucha que quedo pendiente continuara justo en ese momento, ahora, el chico oculto su expresión que afortunadamente sus familiares no vieron, a excepción de su primo que de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas instigadoras pero sin éxito alguno.

Ya era hora de dormir, Takato compartía habitación con Kai, cosa que en ese momento le daba cierta ventaja a su primo para poder hablar sobre cosas que no podía hacer frente a los demás.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio de expresión? - preguntó como si fuera un interrogatorio.

- no es nada - respondió Takato desviando la mirada.

- no mientas, te conozco - dijo kai - acaso tiene que ver con ese ataque de digimons - no fue pregunta.

El tamer solo asintió con la cabeza sin dar la mirada todavía.

- pero ya paso.. ¿Cierto? -

- no.. es decir.. pudimos detenerlo más no destruirlo, lo que sentí es que pareciera estar preparado para volver a atacar - dijo el tamer de Guilmon y Dorumon.

- lo que no entiendo es por qué espero tanto - comentó Kai.

- si.. yo tampoco lo entiendo - asintió su primo.

El tamer salió de la habitación sin que nadie más se enterara.

- oye ¿A dónde piensas ir? - preguntó Kai.

- necesito caminar... no pienso demorar - dijo Takato.

* * *

Mimi estaba viajando en un avión, como siempre lo hacía en la fecha en que se reunía con todos sus amigos, recientemente se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado, lo que más la entristecía era que uno de sus amigos murió en esa batalla, si pudiera, iría a la misma Zona Oscura y le daría la paliza de su vida a ese tal Lucemon; cuando llegara a Japón lo primero que haría sera ver a Palmon, tenía tanto que hablar con ella.

Asomo su cabeza por la ventana y algo la sorprendió, pudo ver al lado un hombre de piel morena con dos cuernos rojos, atuendos blancos y una gran mano esquelética.

- probemos ahora el futuro que le espera a la humanidad - dijo la extraña figura.

- probemos el destino de los seres humanos - volvió a decir mientras con la mano esquelética partía la aeronave en dos.

La elegida gritó despertándose en su asiento, había sido una pesadilla muy intensa, respiró lentamente para recobrar la calma pues le dio un buen susto a los pasajeros del avión; sin embargo, era algo casi premonitorio, no se sentía solamente como un sueño, un sentimiento la invadió durante este, como si le fuera enviado un mensaje y ella tuviera que comunicárselo a los demás, definitivamente en la reunión habría mucho que contar.

* * *

El digimundo se convirtió en un montón de mundos divididos debido a una antigua guerra que se dio hace mucho tiempo, en los tiempos arcaicos cuando Homeostasis comenzaba su reinado hubo una rebelión de ángeles que quisieron hacerse con el poder, posteriormente fueron castigados y enviados al mismo corazón de la Zona Oscura, sin embargo uno de los ángeles más sabios que lucho en contra de sus camaradas también fue victima de las tentaciones del poder, al ser uno de los digimon más poderosos de todos los tiempos causó una catástrofe sin precedentes; un gran mundo fue partido en pedazos literalmente, conectados por la voluntad de Dios.

El territorio sagrado hubiera recibido el mayor daño sino fuera gracias al poder de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los digimon, que protegieron su territorio y sus cuatro cuadrantes asignados; los poderosos digimon de nivel mega se reunieron en el centro de sus dominios para discutir los siguientes cursos de acción.

- Las cosas salieron bien para variar - dijo el gran tigre, Baihumon.

- igual no podemos olvidar los sacrificios hechos para detener por el momento las ambiciones presentes en el Mar de las Tinieblas - reiteró Azulongmon, el guardián del este.

- pero los humanos resisten, igualmente nosotros nos involucraremos en las batallas pues necesitarán toda la ayuda posible - comentó Zhuqiaomon, ansioso por poder participar en batalla y mostrar todos sus poderes.

- la Zona Oscura esta mostrando nuevamente actividad - informó Baihumon a sus camaradas.

- ¿Nuevamente Lucemon esta haciendo de las suyas? - preguntó sarcásticamente Ebonwumon, la gigantesca tortuga.

- realmente presiento que es una fuerza más grande que la suya - dijo cortante Zhuqiaomon.

- supongo que tiene que ver con ese extraño visitante de las sombras - sugirió Azulongmon.

El fénix podía darle razón, presentía que volvería a ver a su invitado no deseado, un ser realmente inquietante de verdad, podía sentir que no era de esta dimensión sino que se manifestó a través de los datos digitales, un nuevo enemigo del que no tenían conocimiento había aparecido. Otro problema que los tenía inquietos era esa antigua profecía hecha por Homeostasis en los tiempos primigenios.

- y esa antigua profecía.. - mencionó Ebonwumon.

- hablas sobre el dragón de dos cabezas - volvió a deducir Azulongmon.

- nos acercamos de nuevo a los tiempos oscuros - comentó Baihumon.

- debemos llamar nuevamente a esos niños - dijo el dragón azul.

- no - gritó el poderoso fénix en furia.

- sabes que los humanos son capaces de crear milagros, ellos nos salvaron de Dexmon - replicó Azulongmon.

- pero muchos murieron en el trayecto, hacerlos pasar de nuevo por esa pesadilla - más esa fue la respuesta de su hermano.

- creo que sigues molesto porque los niños en la batalla acabaron con tu palacio - comentó Ebonwumon para alivianar la tensión.

A las otras tres bestias sagradas les cayó una gota de sudor (al estilo anime) por dicho comentario, por otra parte había logrado amenguar la tensión de sus hermanos. Pensando en otra cosa pudieron detectar el movimiento del Imperio, una milicia perteneciente al Mar Oscuro que rivaliza en poderío con el Nido de los Demonios, reino de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio; al parecer el gobernante, o mejor dicho Emperador, como todos lo conocían, había comenzado una serie de conquistas a través de todo el Mundo Digital desde que la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales esta en funcionamiento.

- Y el Emperador sólo complica las cosas - comentó Baihumon.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a conquistar nuestros territorios? - bramó enojado Zhuqiaomon.

Desde entonces, el Imperio conquisto dos zonas que estaban bajo protección de Baihumon, uno de Zhuqiaomon, otro de Ebonwumon y tres de Azulongmon.

- como información interesante puedo decir que uno de los Reyes Demonio esta aliado con el Imperio - dijo Ebonwumon.

- ¿Un alto mando del Nido Demonio? - preguntó atónito Baihumon, era completamente descabellado que formaran alianzas pues siempre habían disputado total control de la Zona Oscura.

- ¿Qué otra información tienes? - habló Azulongmon.

- pues al parecer se trata de la Reina Demonio Lilithmon, ella conquisto por lo menos dos de nuestras zonas en nombre del Imperio - respondió Ebonwumon.

- ese Ángel Caído juega a algo peligroso, no creo que eso sea de consentimiento de Lucemon - comentó Zhuqiaomon.

- ¿Cuál será ahora nuestro curso de acción? - dijo el guardián de Norte ahora que todos los puntos estaban cubiertos.

- mandaremos espías para que nos informen los movimientos del enemigo - dijo el estratega en batalla Baihumon - estaremos un paso adelante, por el momento reforzaremos las defensas de las Zonas 4, 16 y 25, de interés para el Imperio -

Estas Zonas eran puntos estratégicos claves para cualquier milicia, en uno de ellos se encontraba una Biblioteca con manuscritos antiguos, la historia, poderes, tipos y constitución de los digimon se podían encontrar en la Zona 15, descanso de los conocimientos protegidos personalmente por Cherubimon; la Zona 25 era una de las principales sedes de los Caballeros Reales, comandadas por Sleipmon y Craniumon; en cuanto a la Zona 4 era un lugar de provisiones importante que abastecía a todo el DigiMundo. Las Cuatro Bestias acordaron seguir los consejos de Baihumon mientras realizaban sus movimientos, quien sabe cuando era el momento del despertar para el dragón de oro.

* * *

Era el día, todos llegaban poco a poco junto con sus camaradas digimon, primero llegó Tai junto con Davis, TK y Kari; Matt llegó un poco después en compañía de Sora y Joe; por último vinieron Cody y Yoley seguidos de cerca por Mimi y Izzy, quien se ofreció a recogerla del aeropuerto.

- Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos - exclamó alegre Mimi.

- tienes razón, ¿Cómo te ha ido? - le respondió Yoley.

- algo aburrido - dijo poniendo una mano en la cadera, su habitual expresión cambio cuando recordó aquel sueño - pero... debo contarles algo, es importante -

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el cambio de tono, parecía ser algo grave, al parecer Kari tendría que esperar un poco antes de revelar todo sobre los adeptos. Ofrecieron a la chica que tomara asiento en una de las bancas del parque, así lo hizo y comenzó a relatar ese extraño sueño.

- Verán.. - estaba algo indecisa pero aun así prosiguió - tuve una especie de pesadilla, estaba en el avión cuando pude ver por la ventana a un hombre con traje blanco, piel morena y diez alas pequeñas en la espalda, también llevaba dos grandes cuernos de color rojo y uno de sus brazos era de tipo esquelético -

- si, ¿Qué más paso? - preguntó Tai.

- dijo unas palabras perturbadoras, como probar el destino de los seres humanos y entonces movió ese brazo de esqueleto y partió el avión en dos, ahí fue cuando desperté - respiró pues habló de manera acelerada y alterada, luego se cubrió con ambos brazos para decir - se sintió tan real, es como si fuera un mensaje -

- que mal, ¿se tratará de un nuevo enemigo? - se cuestionó Cody.

Los chicos y sus digimon pusieron la cara de pésame, hace unos pocos meses fueron atacados por los digimon de las tinieblas conocidos como los Siete Señores Demonio, habían logrado escapar a penas pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, la muerte de Ken fue algo que quedo gravado en los corazones de los jóvenes; ahora un sujeto misterioso hizo acto de presencia dando un mensaje, se preguntarían cual es el significado de ese sueño, pero se podía concluir que una nueva época de caos se acercaba y que tendrían que enfrentarla, sentían que no sería nada fácil.

- sea lo que sea, estaremos listos para luchar - dijo valerosamente demiveemon.

- no importa, saldremos victoriosos al final - siguió con los ánimos patamon.

Los elegidos aliviaron sus expresiones y sonrieron a sus compañeros, si algo era cierto es que actuando juntos superaban las pruebas más duras, esta vez no sería la excepción; pero la incertidumbre era igualmente grande.

* * *

El Mar de las sombras no cambió mucho, seguía siendo el mismo lugar frió y desesperante; el gigantesco Leviamon hacía guardia en los oscuros mares, se encargaba de repeler las invasiones del Imperio, que estaban ahora más activas que nunca. Si fuera poco, se conoció rápidamente la traición de Lilithmon a los altos mandos del Nido Demonio, raramente Lucemon no ha hecho nada por castigarle, apenas expulsarla de la corte de los Reyes, poca cosa en realidad aunque la dama perdiera su ejército personal, quien sabe que pensaría el ángel caído.

Leviamon salió de las aguas y camino por la costa, se reunió con Barbamon, Demon y Lucemon.

- para este tipo de cosas debemos estar todos reunidos - dijo molesto el avaro anciano.

- calma, no es una situación tan grave - dijo con una sonrisa burlesca el ángel mientras agitaba sus alas blancas.

- mi Lord, las fuerzas imperiales están al margen de nuestros territorios pero la adquisición de los antiguos dominios de Lilithmon les ha dado una ventaja táctica sin precedentes - informó la gran bestia acuática mientras siseaba y inclinaba la cabeza.

- mis queridos compañeros, les pediré que me acompañen a la sede del Imperio - dijo de manera cortes Lucemon, pero todos sabían que era una orden.

- puedo preguntar a mi señor ¿Por qué aquella decisión? - habló con cautela Demon.

Entonces el ángel caído sonrió para responder aquella pregunta, como sus generales al mando tenían que estar al tanto de sus estrategias y planes.

- hace unos meses comencé un juego con el Emperador, digamos que nos reuniremos para acordar los términos de este - dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Barbamon pensó en una especie de extensión de territorio, era algo común entre las relaciones de ambos poderes; los pensamientos de Demon no estaban muy lejos pero añadía un término más a la competencia, el Rey Demonio de la Ira sonrió cruelmente bajo su túnica mientras suponía sobre quienes más estarían involucrados, desde la aparición de esos humanos todo en el Mundo de la Zona Oscura se volvió más interesante; a Leviamon le podía importar menos la decisión de su amo, se limitaba a cumplir sus ordenes y no preguntar, era su manera de evitar problemas.

- Señor Lucemon, hace falta uno, ¿Cuándo será su despertar? - Barbamon se vio obligado a preguntar, para este tipo de eventos todos debían estar presentes.

- No te preocupes, su presencia no nos hará falta esta vez - fueron las palabras de su amo, parecía estar muy confiado.

Entonces los señores demonio hicieron camino hacia la fortaleza del Emperador, eran seguidos por sus hordas, bien les hacía la compañía en batalla de sus tropas, igualmente no eran tan tontos para dejar sus dominios desprotegidos, siempre se aseguraban de eso; llegó la hora de que una gran guerra se desaté en la Zona Oscura y los otros reinos se tendrían que ver involucrados.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo II - **y eso fue lo que sucedió después de esa época de batallas, si quieren saber los términos del juego entre Lucemon y el Emperador lean el siguiente capítulo, comenten y si quieren hacer sugerencias pueden hacerlas, el capítulo siguiente se llamará:

**Capítulo III - El comienzo del Juego**


	3. El Comienzo del Juego

**La Verdad sobre el Traidor**

**Capítulo III - El Juego comienza**

Ha pasado unos dos meses aproximadamente después de aquellos terribles sucesos, se encontraba sólo como siempre, no era nada nuevo ya que a eso fue acostumbrado desde la invasión del dios maligno; se podría decir que Ryo siempre estuvo solo, nunca contó sus secretos a nadie y siempre llevó esa carga desde hace tiempo. Luego de que Lucemon casi lo matara había estado en un hospital internado mientras sanaban las heridas.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - dijo Monodramon en la puerta.

El tamer le vio, después de los ataques de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, Monodramon no volvió a ser el mismo, como si su consciencia hubiera muerto en ese entonces y fuera reemplazado por otra.

- te dije que regresaría - menciono el digimon.

Esto altero a Ryo, se preguntaba que rayos había querido decir con eso, por su parte su compañero le dejo solo mientras silbaba; malos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, desde que conoció al DigiMundo, el terrible Milleniummon había se convirtió en parte de su vida, la primera vez que se presentó ante él estaba bajo la forma de un Kimeramon; posteriormente pudo derrotarlo con la ayuda de agumon. Sin embargo, su némesis regresó con mayor fuerza, su persona y un amigo de la infancia tuvieron que hacerle frente y vencer a su forma evolucionada Moon-Milleniummon, presentándose por primera vez como un Dios malo y cruel.

Sucedieron muchas cosas, hasta tuvo que ir a un futuro alterno para terminar una vez por todas con el enemigo, esta vez evoluciono de tal manera que poseía la capacidad de destruir todas las dimensiones si quisiera; junto con Monodramon y con la ayuda de los Héroes Legendarios finalmente fue derrotado para siempre o eso era lo que esperaba, una parte de sí jamás lo creyó, tenía pesadillas recurrentes sobre el temible dragón del espacio-tiempo, a eso se le sumaba visiones de un lugar de pesadilla donde sólo existía el sufrimiento.

- será mejor no pensar en ello - se dijo a si mismo.

Fuera de la habitación en la que reposaba, se encontraba una sombra que observaba sus movimientos, ese muchacho sería su siguiente peón con el cual exterminaría a la luz; podía considerarle como su encarnación, la pieza clave para despertar todo el poder de las tinieblas, la entidad que marcará el comienzo para el fin o eso había interpretado en antiguas profecías relatadas por los Supremos. De pronto sintió una gran fuerza malévola inundar el paisaje, un poder se manifestó en el aire creando un vortéx encima del hospital donde se encontraba el tamer.

Posteriormente se alcanzó a ver una palma de una mano con garras, una luz se proyectó en el agujero e inundó la ciudad de Shibuya, sus habitantes quedaron ciegos con el reflejó; cuando pudieron abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontraron intactos, todo parecía estar bien pero no notaban una cosa. Yamaki hacía la visita a el tamer Legendario cada semana, estaba junto con su padre adoptivo cuando fueron testigos del extraño fenómeno que ocurrió en la ciudad; inmediatamente el jefe de Hypnos llamó a sus dos empleadas para ver si era lo que sospechaba.

Finalmente lo confirmó, era un campo digital, pero extrañamente no paso ningún digimon a través de este; era extraño pero muy pronto pasó algo por su cabeza que llegó a preocupar.

- señor, ¿Qué rayos pasa? - preguntó el padre de Ryo.

- sólo sigáme - respondió Yamaki mientras corría apresurado al hospital y el otro hombre trataba de seguirle el paso.

Cuando pudieron llegar a la habitación descubrieron algo aterrante, justo como se imaginaba el líder de Hypnos, Ryo ya no encontraba en el lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? - preguntó alterado el padre preocupado.

Más no pudo encontrar respuesta en la expresión de su acompañante, simplemente no sabía como responder a ello.

* * *

Mimi ya había recuperado su buen humor de siempre, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviera color de rosa; los chicos con sus digimon estaban pensativos sobre aquel sueño mientras intentaban relajarse, poco a poco las cosas se calmaron y pudieron disfrutar el día sin más interrupciones, eso debido a que Kari decidió acallar por un momento más, era tan agradable pasar por aquellos momentos con los muchachos que no quería arruinar algo así aunque ocultara algo importante.

- Kari.. ¿Estás segura de seguir ocultando esto? - le preguntó un poco confundido Gatomon.

- sabes, he pensado que las luchas continuaran sin importar lo que deseemos cada uno, ahora lo mejor será disfrutar los momentos de paz que tengamos y ser felices en el poco tiempo que tenemos - respondió Kari mientras observaba sus amigos jugar.

Gatomon parecía entender sin embargo - pero es algo muy importante -

- lo se, lo diré en cuanto estemos en batalla nuevamente - dijo su compañera sin titubear, si algo era característico de ella era mantener sus ideas y ser total creyente de su forma de ser y sus decisiones, aunque a veces no era conveniente.

Davis estaba en un partido con los chicos, era uno de esos momentos en que podía relajarse y ser el mismo, un momento en el que podía olvidar sus preocupaciones y males, sus amigos eran de hecho una medicina y los necesitaba más que nunca, aunque nunca lo admitiría; la simple razón era que un maníaco del poder le arrebató la vida a su mejor amigo, alguien que era muy importante para él, un digimon que se creía el rey del mundo y que tenía el derecho de hacer en cuanto le viniera en gana, y lo peor de todo es que se había salido con la suya.

- Davis, recibe el balón! - gritó Tai pateando la pelota.

Sin embargo, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no vio la jugada del mayor, de esa manera el balón de soccer le dio en toda la cara.

Era extraño ver a Davis tan ausente, Tai era como una especie de hermano mayor que se preocupaba por él, desde todo el asunto con Demon y Lucemon, además del fallecimiento de Ken, no había vuelto ser el mismo; sabía como se sentía pues ahora mismo tenía ese tipo de sentimientos, no sólo el sino todos los muchachos, realmente era algo difícil de aceptar que uno de sus preciados amigos ya no estaba, también como el hecho de que una de las criaturas de fantasía que tanta felicidad les dieron en su infancia hubiera sido responsable; era cierto que existían los digimon de malas intenciones y conocían exactamente lo que podrían a llegar ser capaces, pero esto fue de otro nivel. Todo eso era una muestra de lo cruel que podía a llegar ser la vida, nada era como en los cuentos de hadas, la maldad existe y se hace notar además de que no existen los finales felices.

Patamon descansaba en la rama de un árbol mientras Takeru leía un libro, pensaba en los recurrentes sueños que tenía su compañero, algunos de sus relatos iban que en estos se lograban ver la figura de tres ángeles, el que parecía mayor fue muy pronto consumido en llamas y una gran sombra se lo trago, los otros dos sólo se pusieron a llorar su perdida; eso fue todo lo que le contó TK, pero sabía que se guardaba más cosas. Todo pensamiento y tranquilidad fue interrumpido cuando una ventisca se hizo presente, algo poderoso se estaba acercando.

- Hawkmon, ¿qué rayos esta sucediendo? - preguntó Yoley al ver la expresión de su digimon.

- se trata de un digimon de enormes poderes - le respondió este.

La otra pregunta era algo que interesaba a todos.

- ¿Se trata de Lucemon? - fue la pregunta de Takeru.

- No - dijo Agumon, conocían bien el poder de ese ángel y esta vez no se trataba de él para alivio de todos, pero - Sin embargo, es un digimon muy fuerte.. más fuerte que Lucemon -

Esa última respuesta no les agradó tanto.

- ¿Será que es un enemigo? - preguntó Cody.

- puedo sentir que proviene del Mar de las Tinieblas - fue la respuesta de armadillomon.

La incertidumbre los abarcaba, no paso mucho de su última batalla y ya tenían que enfrentarse con un enemigo mucho más poderoso que el mismo Lucemon, un portal fue abierto como una especie de remolino de color negro, los digimon se pusieron más alerta que nunca pues la presencia se hacía mucho más fuerte; más fueron lentos en reaccionar cuando vieron una mano esquelética asomarse de este, al tiempo una gran ventisca feroz salió de este capturando de inmediato a Kari y Gatomon sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo.

La impotencia de ver como dos de sus amigos eran arrastrados por la ventisca hacia la mano que se cerro cuando pudo cogerlos, posteriormente regresó a el vortéx oscuro para luego cerrarse; quedaron con la boca abierta.

- se llevó a Kari y Gatomon! - gritó Davis angustiado.

Pero por el momento no sabrían que hacer.

* * *

Takato como siempre, se encontraba mirando el oleaje de las aguas mientras era vigilado por Kai; Guilmon y Dorumon se encontraban en la cabaña durmiendo plácidamente o al menos eso creían todos, Guilmon de repente corrió por la playa y saltó sobre Takato derribándolo en el suelo arenoso.

- Guilmon, pensé que estabas durmiendo - se quejo el tamer.

- es que estaba aburrido y Dorumon no se quería levantar para poder jugar - dijo Guilmon.

- vaya, tenemos más compañía - comentó Kai divertido por la situación.

Los tres se rieron un poco, no estaba mal relajarse un poco de vez en cuando, sin embargo la diversión les duraría muy poco; Guilmon se puso alerta, era muy pocas las veces en la que podía sentir un poder tan horrible, tan aplastante y tan aterrador.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Takato? - preguntó su primo.

- Guilmon detecto a un digimon cerca - respondió este ya de pie.

- Dorumon, ¿Eres tú? - gritó Kai pensando que quizás se trataba de otro digimon.

- No, es un digimon muy poderoso - advirtió Guilmon.

Como pasó en repetidas ocasiones un extraño portal se abrió encima de los dos mientras liberaba un fuerte viento, ese viento succionó todo a su alrededor pero apuntaba su mayor poder en su objetivo principal; Guilmon y Takato fueron jalados por el increíble poder del portal, cuando estuvieron dentro de este se cerró de inmediato dejando todo en calma, para entonces ya había amanecido pero no era como los momentos que Kai disfrutaba, su primo había sido raptado ante sus ojos. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió de nuevo hacía la cabaña para informar lo que sucedió, por el momento no podía hacer más.

* * *

La sede principal del imperio tenía nuevos invitados, era una reunión nada cómoda para algunos; por un lado se encontraban cuatro generales, todos de gran poder.

El primero de ellos era un caballero de armadura negra con adornos dorados, tenía una gran lanza y un hacha, era el segundo al mando de la gran armada de su Emperador, su nombre es DarkKnightmon; otro de ellos era sin dudas, quien más tenía conexión con los poderes de las tinieblas, pertenece al grupo de digimon conocidos como Muertos Vivientes, además de ser un vampiro, su principal objetivo es la aniquilación de las tropas rebeldes que siempre se les oponía, el terrible NeoMyotismon; el siguiente era uno de los más antiguos en la armada, un ángel caído con la capacidad de controlar el espacio y tiempo, la mano derecha del Emperador, Kerpymon; y finalmente tenemos a la general más reciente, pero que en su corto tiempo demostró una gran capacidad a la hora de conquistar territorios, la Emperatriz de la oscuridad y Reina Demonio, Lilithmon.

Otro grupo se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, alejados de los generales y el tercer grupo. Eran uno de los grandes poderes que gobernaban la Zona Oscura desde el Nido Demonio; su líder estaba en el centro de sus acompañantes, un ángel de la apariencia de un niño, el más poderoso, el orgulloso rey de las sombras y señor del Mar Oscuro, Lucemon; a su derecha estaba un serio Señor Demonio, cubierto por una túnica roja que solo dejaban ver sus ojos azules, sobresalían un gran par de cuernos y dos grandes alas, uno de los instigadores de la antigua rebelión, Demon; a la izquierda de Lucemon se encontraba otro demonio cuya apariencia se asemejaba a un brujo anciano, tenía diez alas en la espalda con forma de murciélago era codicioso por decir menos y un gran estratega, Barbamon; finalmente encima de sus compañeros se encontraba vigilando el terror de los mares, un gran cocodrilo que abarcaba media sala por su gigantesco tamaño, miraba a los presentes con sus ojos como si fuera un Dios iracundo, el gran Leviamon.

El ultimo equipo, por así decirlo, se trataba de un poder celestial que traía la luz a donde existiera la oscuridad; eran tres ángeles que se encontraban en el nivel supremo, en medio del lugar donde eran mirados por los otros dos grupos, se trataban nada menos que Seraphimon, Cherubimon y Ophanimon, para nada estaban contentos con la situación.

- ¿De qué se trata esta insolencia? - dijo furioso Seraphimon.

- nunca me imagine que pensara invitar a los Tres Grandes Ángeles a esta fiesta, este juego será memorable - comentó Lucemon con algo de sorpresa, eso era algo poco común.

- no deben cuestionar las ordenes del gran Emperador, sus deseos son ordenes que deben cumplirse - respondió Kerpymon mientras se acercaba a su contraparte Cherubimon.

- así que fuiste tú quien nos traiciono hace tiempo cuando te fuiste con ese Señor Demonio - habló Cherubimon a su antiguo mentor.

- ¿Por qué no se presenta de una buena vez y terminamos con esto? - preguntó Demon con su habitual humor.

- se paciente, primero estamos esperando la llegada de los últimos jugadores - replicó Lucemon para que se calmara.

- veo que ya no controlas bien a tus tropas Lucemon, sólo mira como Lilithmon te traicionó - dijo NeoMyotismon en son de burla.

- su lealtad no tiene importancia para mí, además contaba que hiciera eso, más vergüenza sentirás al saber que te hallan reciclado de la basura - respondió el ángel de la manera más burlesca posible, si en algo era bueno era humillando a los demás; su sonrisa se ensancho cuando pudo ver que ese general emitió un gruñido de frustración, de verdad había herido su orgullo.

El gran demonio Leviamon emitió un fuerte gruñido llamando la atención de todos, la gigantesca bestia demoníaca se movió hasta el centro del cuarto girando en torno a un pequeño portal que apareció de repente.

- ya han llegado - dijo Lucemon entusiasmado.

- ¿De quiénes hablas? - preguntó Ophanimon, lo que le respondiera seguramente no sería nada bueno.

De repente cuatro sujetos calleron del vortéx, eran dos humanos y dos digimon, un Gatomon y un Guilmon según podían ver los presentes en la sala; Los ángeles se interpusieron entre los recién llegados y los digimon del tipo virus.

- ¿De qué se trata esta enfermiza situación? - bramó en furia Seraphimon.

Lucemon, como siempre se ofreció a explicar lo que sucedía. Voló por la habitación dando círculos alrededor de los Tres Ángeles, los otros reyes demonio aunque conociendo la situación, le sorprendió la llegada de esos dos elegidos, adeptos para especificar y al parecer su amo tenía el conocimiento del porque, siempre les llevaba el paso adelante y eso molestaba a algunos.

- Esto se trata de un típica competencia de tres bandos para asegurar el dominio de todas las Zonas del DigiMundo - explicó el ángel - la presencia de los adeptos se deben a que los bandos necesitan un general para ser guiados, ellos comandaran nuestras tropas y nos aseguraran la victoria -

- que juego tan retorcido - exclamó con susto Ophanimon, pensaban usar a estas personas para sus terribles fines, en contra de su voluntad.

Los dos jóvenes se despertaron con lentitud, pero se pararon rápido al sentir el frió del lugar, lo primero que observaron fue a tres digimon que parecían estar protegiéndolos muy pronto averiguaron el porque, los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio los rodeaban con miradas instigadoras, no esperaban encontrarse de esa manera con sus enemigos tan pronto, ambos pensaban usar su digi-vice pero la voz de Lucemon los interrumpió.

- tranquilos jóvenes, aun no es hora de saldar cuentas entre nosotros - no quería enfrentamientos innecesarios por el momento, se daba cuenta que aun faltaba alguien pero de eso se encargaría después.

- ¿Qué rayos hacemos en este lugar? - preguntó la chica del Gatomon, cuyo digimon estaba delante suyo protegiéndola.

- esperar es lo que deberán hacer si quieren esa respuesta, muy pronto el gran Emperador de la Zona Oscura les explicará en breve - respondió Kerpymon.

- ya te recuerdo, eres esa chica, Kari - dijo Takato señalándola.

- cierto.. tu eres Takato verdad, quien diría que nos encontraríamos en estas condiciones - contestó la elegida de la luz.

Sus compañeros también parecían alegrarse de la reunión inesperada, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando un resplandor rojo salió del techo de la habitación.

- Bienvenidos mis queridos huéspedes - resonó una voz firme. Los generales se inclinaron ante su señor mientras los otros le miraban despectivamente, más los ángeles que los caídos.

- contesta la pregunta ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? - preguntó Takato, Guilmon reconoció que esa fue la fuerza que los había traído a este lugar.

- que falta de modales, adepto de la creación... esta bien, responderé sus preguntas... están aquí para participar de una gran batalla por la conquista de las zonas del digimundo, ustedes humanos comandaran a uno de los tres grandes ejércitos - respondió la voz

- ¿y Quién dijo que debíamos participar? - replicó Kari.

- no tienen opción más que esa si quieren regresar a sus hogares - dijo Lucemon, era obvio que no les permitiría escapar.

- tranquila, de algún modo saldremos de esta - Takato intentó calmar a Kari, en voz baja; después de unos segundos pareció lograrlo.

- entonces es un sí - dijo de forma burlesca Lilithmon, de algún modo escuchó la conversación.

- Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, takato comandará los ejércitos del Nido Demonio - exclamó Lucemon con una sonrisa.

Para el tamer eso no le agradaba, ni un poquito; era como ir a una consulta médica y esperar varias horas por una cita, y tener que ver enfermos por do quier. Igualmente esto marcaba el inicio del juego macabro entre Lucemon, el terrible ángel caído, y el Emperador hace sólo unos meses atrás, la incertidumbre reinaba para quienes estaban involucrados directamente y a los que habían dejado atrás, una nueva época de batallas hicieron inició desde ahora y solo quedaba para los elegidos el sobrevivir.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo III - ** así concluye este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios o alguna sugerencia, me sería muy útil a la hora de escribir; para saber que es lo que sucederá después sigan leyendo la historia, el siguiente capítulo presentaré al villano principal de la secuela, se llamará:

**Capítulo IV - El demoníaco Gabriel.**


	4. El demoníaco Gabriel

**La Verdad sobre el Traidor**

**Capítulo IV - El Demoníaco Gabriel**

La Zona Oscura era un lugar misterioso donde ocurrían cosas que sorprenderían a los más valientes, era una gran área del DigiMundo que tenía la función de ser la prisión para los seres más terribles de toda la historia, un lugar sin reglas ni restricciones, perfecto para la aparición de dos grandes potencias, el Nido Demoníaco (Reino de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio) y el Imperio (Un poder oscuro gobernado por el infame Emperador de la Zona Oscura); anteriormente el Mar de las Tinieblas, territorio anexado al Nido Demonio, era gobernado por un Dios oscuro, sin embargo cuando fue derrotado Lucemon y sus generales se hicieron con el control de esos dominios.

Cierto tiempo las dos grandes potencias del Área Oscura realizan un juego con el que buscan conquistar zonas y derrotar a su adversario, igualmente los detalles del evento son muy desconocidos, también como el conocimiento de las condiciones ganadoras; esta vez involucrarían en la batalla a un tercer batallón dirigido por los Tres Grandes Ángeles y como sus generales a los adeptos de las Divinidades de los Digimon.

- Los conceptos generales están claros, por lo visto sabrán de las consecuencias si se niegan a participar - dijo DarkKnightmon en forma de amenaza.

- ustedes son .. - fue Takato tratando de decir un atropello al idioma antes de que lo interrumpieran.

- De acuerdo, participaremos en su evento, pero prepárense para las consecuencias de sus acciones - declaró Seraphimon ya más calmado.

Con ya casi todo previsto, Lucemon hizo uso de sus habilidades telequinéticas para atraer a su lado a quien escogió como general de sus hordas, el chico y su digimon le miraban con enojo pero eso a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quién dijo que me quedaré a dirigir tus tropas? Ni siquiera se dirigir mis prioridades en la mañana - trato de excusarse Takato para que lo dejara ir.

- nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión - más esa fue la contestación del ángel caído.

En cuanto a la chica.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - preguntó Kari.

- Si ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? - dijo Gatomon.

- la Adepta de la luz dirigirá las tropas pertenecientes a los Tres Grandes Ángeles - respondió Cherubimon - también si lo pedimos, los ejércitos de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y los Caballeros Reales se aliarán con nosotros -

- ¿Pero qué pasará con Takato? - replicó angustiada.

- Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes niña, todo tiene solución en esta vida - dijo Ophanimon.

El ángel caído miraba a sus oponentes con cuidado, si aun no daban inició oficial al evento eso no quería decir que no podría estudiar a sus enemigos y aprender sus puntos vulnerables; la Adepta de Yggdrasil no le preocupaba, a sus ojos era un niña que aun no maduraba, a lo que puso más atención fue al grupo de DarkKnightmon y Kerpymon, sabía que también tenían a un Adepto como General bajo su poder, no le veía el caso de ocultar algo tan obvio a su parecer, ellos ya tenían una estrategia y era algo importante saber que es.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - dijo Takato al ángel oscuro rompiendo su concentración.

- Adelante - fue la contestación de Lucemon.

- no entiendo del todo el tema de los Adeptos, será mejor que me lo expliques - habló este en forma de reclamó.

- bien, no creo que alguien ya te lo halla dicho pero en el DigiMundo son venerados tres digimon como Dios, esos tres son Chronomon, quien ya conoces; Yggdrasil y ZeedMillleniummon. Son conocidos como las Tres Grandes Divinidades de los Digimon - respondió el ángel.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo y con ella? - dijo señalando a Kari, la cual se encontraba de pie junto a los ángeles.

- Los tres Dioses eligieron a tres humanos para ser sus representantes, tu fuiste elegido por Chronomon y ella fue elegida por Yggdrasil; están aquí por esa razón - aclaró Demon para no dar más vueltas en el asunto.

El tamer lo estaba procesando cuando el suelo en el cual estaba de pie comenzó a elevarse, lo mismo sucedía en los sitios en los que estaban Seraphimon y Kari; y lo mismo en el lugar del otro grupo responsable de su secuestro. Encima de ellos, arriba de sus cabezas, el techo se abrió entres agujeros dando paso a los tres grupos, los digimon sabían lo que estaba pasando, verían personalmente al Emperador. Los jóvenes tragaron saliva pues no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando atravesaron el techo Guilmon y Gatomon se estremecieron de sobremanera, nunca sintieron tal poder maligno en un ser.

Lo primero que divisaron todos fue un hombre con vestidura blanca y azul, su piel era morena, el cabello plateado, tenía barba; también sobresalían dos cuernos rojos y la mitad de su cuerpo parecía un esqueleto, uno de sus brazos, del mismo tipo de material, era desproporcional al resto de su cuerpo. Estaba sentado en un trono de cojín rojo y adornos dorados; a sus dos lados ya estaban Kerpymon y DarkKnightmon, el primero a su derecha mientras el otro estaba en la izquierda.

- todos inclínense ante el gran Emperador Bagramon - dijo DarkKnightmon.

Takato revisó su brazalete para averiguar la información de aquel digimon.

- Bagramon, del tipo Señor Demonio, etapa mega, se reveló en la antigüedad contra Dios y por eso fue castigado perdiendo la mitad de su cuerpo que fue reemplazado por el árbol espiritual que ahora forma un brazo y su pierna; sus ataque especial es el ladrón Astral - leyó el joven.

- espero que halla sido educativo tamer - comentó Bagramon mientras se ponía de pie.

- antes de empezar les daré un regalo a ustedes dos - de esa manera el Emperador, con una rayo que salió de su ojo rubí hacia los digivice de Takato y Kari transformándolos en un aparato nuevo y desconocido para ellos. Sin duda un aparato extraño, la del chico era de color blanco con dorado y rojo; la de la chica tenía los mismos colores a excepción del rojo, el cual era reemplazado por rosa.

- esos son X-loader, ¿No es así? - comentó Lucemon.

- estas en lo cierto, esa será la insignia que los catalogará como Generales, tiene muchos usos como ser el almacén de varios digimon, también puedes combinarlos para ganar nuevos poderes en batalla - habló Kerpymon.

- ¿Dónde esta el otro? - preguntó Takato de repente.

- No será necesario que se presente todavía nuestro general, muy pronto lo verás en la batalla - dijo Bagramon comprendiendo la pregunta.

- Propongo una cosa - pidió Barbamon que hasta ahora había estado callado.

- Y eso sería? - le preguntó Cherubimon.

- Necesitamos una muestra de liderazgo, digamos que el General deberá escoger a su segundo al mando y haga que ses digimon inicie una pequeña batalla, véanlo como iniciación al juego - respondió el avaro.

- Es buena idea - comentó Bagramon - entonces empecemos -

Esta gente era muy irritante, era el pensamiento de Takato en ese momento, esa partida de locos tomaban decisiones sin quiera consultarles algo, para aumentar su enojo comenzó a recibir una mirada insistente.

- Escogeme - pidió Lucemon con ojos de cachorro.

- ¿Por qué debería? - gritó el tamer con desconfianza.

- pues no tienes muchas opciones, Demon pierde el juicio en momentos de tensión, Barbamon no tiene los dotes de liderazgo aunque sea un gran estratega, Beelzemon no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con nosotros, y debes admitir que Guilmon y Leviamon no son precisamente los más listos - respondió de forma muy despectiva, se había ganado las miradas de rencor de sus 'aliados' (imagínense la escena).

- esta bien, tu ganas - dijo Takato rendido, alejando su vista de todos alrededor mientras que Lucemon saltaba de alegría.

- Seraphimon, supongo que tu eres el más apropiado - dijo Kari con calma.

- lo que usted ordene mi lady - respondió afirmativamente sacando un sonrojo de la chica por la elección de las palabras.

Y Finalmente, como era de suponer, el mismo Emperador lideró las tropas de su general afirmando que aun en su ausencia, sería escogido de todas maneras. Llegó la hora del evento principal para dar inicio al juego, guiados por Bagramon se acercaron al campo de entrenamiento donde los soldados del Emperador practicaban sus habilidades para la eventual guerra que se aproximaba.

- Nuestro evento de apertura será el siguiente, liberare a tres bestias infernales para que sean enfrentados y deben ser derrotados, entendido - anunció Kerpymon a las tropas y a los jugadores, justo en ese momento liberó a tres digimon con un inconmensurable poder oscuro. A pesar de la transformación de su digivice, Takato pudo encontrar un botón que le mostraba la información de aquellos digimon.

- Breakdramon, un digimon dragón tipo maquina, su finalidad es destruir todo lo que encuentre sobre la tierra, sus habilidad especial es Perforación Infinita -

- Arkadimon, se encuentra en la etapa Super Mega, digimon de origen desconocido con un enorme poder, capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros con tan sólo un golpe -

- Armageddemon, etapa mega, de gran poder y fuerza, su piel es casi invulnerable -

Seraphimon, Bagramon y Lucemon pasaron al frente para enfrentar a sus adversarios, no había muchos problemas ya que todos tenían un gran poder escondido y era hora de mostrar un poco de sus habilidades.

- **Séptimo Cielo - **un gran ataque dio un golpe certero a Armageddemon dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros dos también haría las batallas de forma muy rápida, tenían cosas que preparar.

- **Cruz Suprema - **con un movimiento de manos hizo la alineación de planetas, de forma rápida atacó a Arkadimon sin darle tiempo para que hiciera algo, no le daría esa ventaja; el poder le dejó derribado e imposibilitado para que hiciera algo más, con eso hecho el ángel regresó a su grupo sólo para alardear su victoria.

Pero el último era quien no tendría misericordia alguna. Bagramon desde su mano derecha disparó un rayo de energía rojo que en cuestión de segundos destruye a Breakdramon sin mostrar expresión en su rostro, esa fue una muestra de su absoluto dominio sobre su Imperio, un poder inimaginable que dejo muchos con la boca abierta, con esto se dio la abertura para el juego de la conquista, de esa manera cada uno se fue directo a sus respectivos hogares, por así decirlo, la guerra finalmente dio inicio.

* * *

En algún lugar entre las dimensiones, se encontraron cuatro figuras que no presagiaban nada bueno, son seres que nunca debieron existir en primer lugar y pusieron en peligro el equilibrio de los mundos.

El primero de ellos era un bestia demoníaca, un dragón color rojo sangre que muy pocas veces es visto, cuya existencia es capaz de destruir al mismo DigiMundo, porta el digital hazard en su pecho, la máxima encarnación del peligro digital, el terrible Megidramon había hacho acto de presencia nuevamente con sólo un objetivo en la cabeza, la venganza. Esa misma meta es compartida por otro de los cuatro, es representado por un dodecaedro gigante de color dorado, en la punta se encuentra conectado por vasos y tejidos un hombre demacrado, el cual lleva una capa negra y roja; ese sujeto es un digimon que nació de los sentimientos de venganza de aquellos que no pudieron digievolucionar, es el destructivo Apocalypmon.

El tercero fue muy discriminado por su naturaleza única, juró que algún día demostraría que estaban cometiendo un error, luego de algunas cosas, se unió a un grupo especial denominado los agentes del armagedón, cuatro poderosos seres digitales que por si solos pueden causar el fin de todas las cosas, se trata del extraño Chaosmon. Por último, el cuarto miembro es una fuerza que se pensaba fue destruida, un monstruo destructor de inimaginables poderes, podría decirse que es el más fuerte de los cuatro, se encontraba debajo de ellos en forma de una gran masa roja, el D-Reaper fue activado recientemente y seguirá en su alineamiento original, el exterminio de toda la vida.

- Quartzmon fue destruido por la Stral Snatcher - informó Chaosmon con voz neutral.

- los humanos se convirtieron en una verdadera molestia - bramó con enojo Apocalypmon.

- pensar que fueron capaces de destruir a nuestra creación más poderosa, el poder de los héroes legendarios es muy grande - comentó Megidramon de forma pensativa, últimamente intento corromper a uno de ellos, pero luego Demon tenía que estropear sus planes.

- pero al final ese es el poder que necesitamos para poder alcanzar nuestra meta - replicó Apocalypmon.

- ese anciano puede llegar a ser un problema, lo mejor será neutralizarlo cuanto antes - dijo Chaosmon a sus compañeros.

- entonces nos encargaremos primero de aniquilar a los Digimon Hunters, exterminarlos de una vez por todas - rugió el dragón demonio.

- como uno de los Cuatro Grandes Dragones me encargaré especialmente de esta tarea -

Ya con eso aclarado, pasan rápidamente al siguiente punto de su agenda; el Mar de las Tinieblas perdió a su Dios Maligno, y así su punto de control debido al Digital Hazard; posteriormente Bagramon inició la conquista desde esa dimensión y gradualmente se extendería a otros planos existenciales, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Emperador llegué a digimundo gobernado por Shoutmon, de ahí al mundo humano, impidiendo el objetivo principal de los cuatro destructores, actuarían rápido, afortunadamente podían viajar de manera eficaz entre las dimensiones, gracias a cierto donante, y así mantener ocultos, hasta que otros los descubran, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Del interior del D-Reaper, emergió una luz blanca que pronto creo un agujero de gusano, el dragón demonio cruzó a través de este para luego desaparecer, supusieron que llegó a su objetivo y daría marcha a realizar su tarea, no podía fallar, era imposible que fallara, se acercaría el momento en que obtuvieran el poder de los héroes legendarios, quizás más temprano que tarde.

* * *

La pequeña reunión había concluido, era el momento de preparar las tropas para las siguientes conquistas por todo el digimundo; el gran Emperador Bagramon tenía un plan que daría en marcha, sólo propuso el evento a Lucemon para dar inicio a su desarrollo, pero debía esperar a que terminara la agresión del ángel caído a los mundos de la superficie.

En tiempos antiguos, cuando fue expulsado por el Dios Homeostasis, vago por todas las zonas hasta encontrar una locación, ese lugar fue donde residía anteriormente Yggdrasil justo antes de intentar acabar con el DigiMundo; había dejado residuos de su cuerpo que utilizó para reconstruir las partes de su cuerpo que fueron afectadas por el castigo del supremo, ganó habilidades nuevas como el poder ver que sucedía en el Mundo Digital al mismo tiempo, no hay ningún digimon que pueda esconderse de él, ni siquiera Dios, pero algunos alcanzaron a desarrollar técnicas que impedían ese poder.

Dejando eso de un lado, gracias a sus técnica especial logró descubrir algo estremecedor tan sólo unos meses atrás, en una realidad entre las dimensiones, cuatro poderosos seres digitales se habían reunido para orquestar la destrucción; dejarlos hacer las cosas a su conveniencia era muy peligroso, con su poder logró averiguar que estaban en la búsqueda de los Héroes Legendarios, por eso en primer lugar capturó a uno de ellos para involucrarlo en sus juegos, podía mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre sus acciones.

Debía mantener alejado a toda costa el muchacho de las garras de los Cuatro Ginétes del Apocalípsis, como se habían autoproclamado hace tiempo; a pesar de su gran capacidad, desconocía totalmente los planes que tenían para los siete líderes, pero a la larga, todo sería muy interesante, con una nueva adquisición a sus tropas, un terrible mal que afecta varios universos podría decirse que la victoria estaba en la palma de la mano.

- Entonces ustedes también harán parte de mi experimento - declaró con malicia el Emperador.

Con su ojo rubí, visualizó las cuatro figuras del grupo, algo nostálgico al ver la presencia de Apocalypmon, pero se preguntaba como se las arreglaba para regresar siempre; Chaosmon llamó de inmediato su atención, un digimon extremadamente fuerte cuyas intenciones le son desconocidas; el D-Reaper o Caos como lo llamaban algunos, era un programa digital cuya función es la eliminación de datos, de todos los miembros este sin dudas era el más peligroso e incontrolable, no se extrañaría si el programa hubiera sido capaz de reunir a los otros miembros; y finalmente esta ese Megidramon, a pesar de la amenaza del D-Reaper, no podría confiarse, no era como los otros que había visto, su energía era más grande de lo que aparentaba.

Por definición un Megidramon era la reencarnación más poderosa de una fuerza destructiva conocida como el Peligro Digital, aquella fuerza que fue la causa de que Yggdrasil destruyera el primer mundo, imaginarse algo de tal magnitud y poder, esa fuerza no tuvo sus orígenes en los datos digitales, de eso estaba muy seguro, tendría que consultarlo con ese ser, podría tener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

- El DigiMundo se creo por una sola razón - dijo Bagramon en forma de reflexión - un escenario preparado para una batalla de proporciones épicas, un antiguo conflicto que se repite una y otra vez -

El Emperador se retiro del lugar con muchas cosas en mente, esperó mucho tiempo para poder llevar a cabo sus ambiciones, y con ese sujeto de su lado no abría nada que lo detuviera, por si mismo era muy poderoso, demasiado, tomó la forma en leyendas paganas sobre que el arcángel Gabriel cayó de la gracia de Dios, transformándose en un demonio de increíbles poderes, así había elegido su representar; y gracias a esos textos, se volvió una de las fuerzas que gobiernan sobre la Zona Oscura, lo único con una mayor presencia es el mismo GranDracmon, juez y Emperador de la Oscuridad.

- llegó la hora de que demuestre todo mi poder - se dijo a si mismo, el Imperio lo doblegaría todo.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo IV - **en este capítulo mostré a los villanos de mucha influencia en esta historia, a excepción de GranDracmon que tomará un papel mucho más importante en el relató final; esperó que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios. El siguiente capítulo es:

**Capítulo V - Una batalla sin concluir.**


	5. Una batalla sin concluir

**La Verdad sobre el Traidor**

**Capítulo V - Una batalla sin concluir.**

Paso unos meses desde la batalla contra Quartzmon, habían salvado su mundo de la destrucción total y él se había unido a las filas de las personas conocidas como Héroes Legendarios; la prueba estaba en su X-loader, donde estaba capturado el digi-huevo de ese digimon tan terrible. Sin embargo, había tenido últimamente pesadillas desde aquel entonces, gritaba todas las noches bajo la visualización de su ciudad en llamas, a su vez cuatro figuras se escuchaban reír al horizonte, podía sentir la maldad en cada uno, también un odio inconmensurable, era cierto lo que el viejo relojero les había dicho, la lucha aun no había terminado o eso era lo que presentía.

Tagiru iba a la escuela, todo volvió a la normalidad desde esa última cacería, los digimon dejaron de ir al Mundo Humano como en aquel tiempo, pero si había algo que los hacía cruzar, incluso hasta hoy.

- Tagiru, estoy aburrido - hablaba Gumdramon desde el X-loader.

- lo se pero ya no hay más cacerías y tengo que ir a la escuela - contestó este sin muchas ganas, sobre todo en la última parte.

Divisó a Yuu a unas cuadras más adelante y corrió a saludarlo, aunque no lo admita, ya se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos; hablaron de temas triviales hasta llegar a su destino; todo normal se podía decir, las mismas discusiones, hábitos, juegos, todo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción que sus compañeros digimon estaban con ellos y con eso daban nuevas emociones a su vida.

- Chicos, oigan.. - los dos escucharon un voz de un hombre maduro, voltearon a ver en todas direcciones hasta dar con su objetivo.

El relojero los estaba llamando desde un callejón, haciendo señas con su mano para que fueran en su dirección, cosa que los dos hicieron.

- viejo, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Tagiru con la curiosidad de siempre.

- al parecer un digimon esta a punto de cruzar la barrera - informó Watchman.

- de alguna casualidad ¿Sabe de qué digimon se trata? - habló Yuu en la posibilidad de formular una estrategia.

- Debo decirte que no se - más esa fue la respuesta que recibió.

- estará en el centro de la ciudad, ya le diré a Taiki y los otros que vallan - dijo el relojero, después de un gracias los dos muchachos corrieron con sus X-loader en manos; al destruir a Quartzmon, destruyeron al mismo Digi-Quartz, es decir que los digimons ahora aparecían directamente en su mundo.

* * *

Era hora de comenzar, este plano existencial de la Tierra era protegido por varias capas que impedían que cualquiera atravesara, incluso fue reforzada cuando el ejército Bagra de esta dimensión llegó por primera vez, por fortuna para los humanos las batallas tuvieron resultados a su favor. Sin embargo, la batalla final contra DarknessBagramon abrió una fecha donde, gracias a la recolección de datos, y la estructura base del D-Reaper, fue creado Quartzmon con el único fin de exterminar a la raza humana.

El plan a lo largo falló gracias a la intervención de los héroes legendarios, pero dio origen a un nuevo mar de posibilidades, y es por eso que fue personalmente a el Mundo Humano; podía sentir la pestilencia de los autos, el ruido de las construcciones y la preocupación de las personas en el día a día; odiaba todas esas cosas, muy pronto los haría desaparecer de la faz del Universo, nada mejor que causar el fin del mundo en la mañana, eso era un pensamiento muy agradable.

- Genial, es uno muy fuerte, se trata de un Megidramon - gritó entusiasmando Tagiru al visualizar finalmente a su oponente.

- vamos Gumdramon - gritó nuevamente, para el dragón ese niño era muy molesto.

- De acuerdo - y su compañero era igual, empezaría destruyendo a esos dos para ir por su objetivo.

La Super-evolución se hizo presente y Arresterdramon llegó listo para la batalla, aunque a los ojos del dragón demonio, se trataba de alguien muy débil.

- **Spin Calibur - **

Con su cola intenta dar una fuerte golpe al adversario, el tridente afilado en la punta choca contra una de las alas del enemigo que usa para defenderse; era hora de un contraataque, megidramon creo una ráfaga roja que empuja a Arresterdramon lejos de él, posteriormente le ataca con su fuerte cola haciendo que este colisione en el piso.

- eres débil, no me servirás de nada - dijo el dragón sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro al tiempo que un aura roja lo cubría.

- Tagiru, el no es como cualquiera de los digimon que antes hemos visto - exclamó Arresterdramon - ¿Quién rayos eres? - se dirigió al dragón.

- no importará pues este lugar será su tumba - declaró el enemigo.

Con una gran velocidad para alguien tan grande, atrapando a su víctima bajo una de sus garras, no le dio oportunidad de escapatoria.

- Arresterdramon - gritó Tagiru preocupado.

Dos esferas de fuego son arrojados contra el dragón haciendo que soltara a su prisionero.

- Taiki - dijo aliviado Tagiru.

- ¿ Están bien ? - preguntó su superior, a la respuesta afirmativa los dos digimon se pusieron de pie para enfrentar a su adversario; Tuwarmon también llegaba con Yuu después de que Tagiru los hubiera dejado por su prisa al ver de quien se trataba.

- El número no hará diferencia - dijo Megidramon mientras preparaba otra de sus técnicas.

- **Llama Megido - **de la boca de la bestia se arrojó una potente llamarada que se dividió en tres y golpeo brutalmente a los tres digimon.

- Es muy poderoso, incluso para los tres - dijo preocupado Yuu ante la fuerza del enemigo.

- eso es todo, que decepcionante, muéstrenme el poder que fue capaz de derrotar a Quartzmon - clamó el terrible monstruo.

- ¿Qué sabes de Quartzmon? - preguntó Taiki teniendo una sospecha.

- por qué no vienen y lo averiguan - respondió el enemigo.

Los tres digimon decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo si podían conseguir algún efecto en Megidramon.

- **Fusión Omega -, - Smokin Moogie -, - Prisma Garret -**

Las técnicas se fusionaron en una sola, chocaron contra el enemigo causando una enorme explosión que estremeció el suelo, pensaron que habían logrado derrotarlo más quedaron todos con la boca abierta cuando vieron al dragón con solo unos rasguños.

- no estuvo nada mal, ahora sentirán el verdadero poder - dijo el dragón demonio justo cuando la marca de su pecho empezó a brillar en rojo puro.

El Digital Hazard, la marca dejada por el Peligro Digital, una fuerza inmensamente poderosa; los digimon que recibieron la marca tuvieron un aumento asombroso de poder puro, con una conexión con la fuente ganaron habilidades ilimitadas llegando a ser uno de los seres más temidos en la historia digital. El Peligro Digital afectó al DigiMundo de muchas maneras, siendo consciente de sus acciones y propósitos decidió manifestarse de vez en cuando por medio de los datos de la internet, su primera venida fue cuando el tamer de Guilmon le dio paso al entrar en contacto con el poder por primera vez.

Todo fue planeado, nada estaba hecho al azar.

- Yo soy el fin, ocasiono el caos y la miseria a todos los mundos desde el inicio de los tiempos, es ilógico que unos niños como ustedes y sus patéticos digimon sean capaces de detenerme - declaró el dragón demoníaco.

Una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo, chocó contra sus adversarios de una forma muy dolorosa, aquellos digimon dedigi-evolucionaron, incapaces de moverse de nuevo la victoria fue declarada para el dragón oscuro.

- No fue muy difícil - comentó Megidramon - ahora me llevaré mi premio - luego se dirigió hacía Taiki.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo este al dragón.

- el poder Legendario, la aparición de Quartzmon tuvo un doble propósito, revelar quienes eran los Héroes Legendarios, tengo algo grande planeado para el fin de la humanidad; ustedes harán parte de su destrucción - respondió Megidramon con retorcida malicia.

- ¿Por qué yo no? Yo le gane a Quartzmon - dijo Tagiru por el hecho que lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

- no creo que sea el punto - comentó Yuu ante las tonterías de su amigo.

- No tienes el poder requerido, además el Brave Snatcher no es algo que halla nacido del interior, no es propio, sólo eres un insecto a mis ojos, nunca rivalizarías contra él - respondió el dragón despectivamente refiriéndose a Takato, más que nadie sabía la energía oculta del muchacho, sólo Susanoomon es más poderoso, del resto nadie supera o iguala sus poderes.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con los héroes legendarios? - le preguntó Taiki de nuevo.

- No es más divertido dejarlo en misterio, ahora ven conmigo o terminaré destruyendo este lugar - amenazó Megidramon, todos sabían que iba en serio, si no hacían algo todo estaría perdido.

Afortunadamente llegó Akari en compañía de Zenjirou y Kiriha, todos con sus X-loaders; ZeekGreymon ya estaba peleando con el dragón.

- **Flama Zeek - **el fuego fue bloqueado por las alas del enemigo, al poco tiempo uso la cola para arrojar a su atacante al suelo, pero eso le dio tiempo a todos para hacer un DigiCross fuerte para enfrentar a su rival.

Con shoutmon de pie de nuevo, se fusionó con varios de sus amigos digimon para formar al X5.

- **Impacto Meteoro - **

A una corta distancia logra dar un buen golpe que hace retroceder al enemigo, al tiempo dispara con su pistola láser haciendo que el enemigo se cubra al no poder responder a tiempo; la bestia responde con un potente rugido que empuja a X5 unos metros atrás, sin perder el tiempo se avalanza con ferocidad pero Beelzemon le dispara en el rostro, era obvio que Nene también estaba.

- insectos molestos, acabaré con esta estupidez de una vez por todas - gruño Megidramon en plena furia.

El dragón de las tinieblas rugió con potencia, al mismo tiempo el aura roja se hizo más intensa mientras se expandía en todas direcciones tomando forma esférica; como un poderoso ataque, se extendió rápidamente para destruir todo lo que tocara. Los digimon quedaron heridos en el suelo, varias edificaciones resultaron hechas un montón de escombros, los hunters tenían graves quemaduras y moretones de gran tamaño; todos habían sido derrotados, no era un resultado que dudara.

- ahora me llevaré al muchacho, no se levanten - comentó el dragón en burla.

Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces.

- **Estallido Glorioso - **una bola incandescente como el sol impacta a la bestia demoníaca, como resultado esta fue arrojado lejos del lugar para que un ShineGreymon de gran tamaño pudiera llevarse a todos los que estaban heridos.

- ahora voy a enseñarte una o dos cosas sobre modales - Megidramon alcanzó a escuchar cuando de la nada recibió un puño de un humano en el hocico lo reconoció al instante, era otro de esos héroes legendarios; aquel relojero debió de haberlo llamado sabiendo de su presencia.

- ese relojero es un entrometido, sin embargo, me facilitó el trabajo de buscarte insecto - exclamó el dragón demoníaco.

- y lavarle esa boca con jabón, prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida - exclamó el muchacho, su nombre era Marcus Daimon; uno de los héroes legendarios que fueron llamados para combatir a Quartzmon. Ahora fue contactado nuevamente para hacer frente a una nueva amenaza, se preguntó por qué los otros no pudieron venir, la sencilla respuesta fue que al tiempo que tuvieron que separarse los Cuatro Ginétes de la Destrucción se encargaron de borrar sus recuerdos sobre aquel incidente.

Cuando los recuperó, preguntó por qué no hacia lo mismo con ellos; resulta que ellos se están enfrentando al mismo poder de las tinieblas, una profecía estaba desarrollándose en esas dimensiones y el Hilo del Destino no permitiría interferencias de ningún tipo.

- ShineGreymon, nosotros nos encargaremos de patearle el trasero - dijo cuando su compañero volvió después de su pequeño encargo, ahora pelearían sin preocupaciones.

- no crean que será fácil, mi poder va mucho más allá de su comprensión - respondió Megidramon molesto - **Llama Megido - **

La poderosa llamarada logró empujar a su adversario hasta unos escombros creando una fuerte explosión, el dragón se abalanzó al mismo que ShineGreymon emergía para hacer lo mismo; una onda de choque se produjo cuando ambos colisionaron en forma violenta, ninguno de los dos cedería al otro. Comenzó a ganar terreno ante el digimon maligno, moviendo sus piernas con lentitud hacia retroceder a su enemigo que quedaba estupefacto ante la fuerza de rival, era totalmente imposible que esto estuviera pasando, debía ser lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con esa molestia pronto.

- sorprendido! - exclamó irónicamente Marcus - este es el poder que tenemos cuando los humanos y los digimon se unen en un momento de crisis, si hacemos eso nos hacemos invencibles -

- eso es sólo una estupidez! - bramó el dragón - pero se me olvidaba que ustedes los humanos son muy crédulos - cambió su expresión a una de burla.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - dijo ShineGreymon.

- su poder es grande gracias a la bendición legendaria del Héroe, no les pertenece, viene de deidades con grandes poderes; en resumen, jamás me ganaran ya que mi fuerza proviene de la suya - explicó la bestia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ese poder viene de nuestro interior, alguien como tu nunca podrá entenderlo - gritó Marcus en forma de ofensiva.

- tal vez, pero jamás me ganaran y ahora les mostrare el porque - una vez dicho esto, Megidramon exhaló un poco de fuego, las llamas tomaron la forma humana hasta que ShineGreymon y Marcus reconocieron la forma que intentaba mostrarles, eran uno de los suyos, aquel chico que tenia de compañero a uno de los Caballeros Reales, Gallantmon. Se preguntaba sobre cual era el significado de aquella artimaña.

- como vez, estoy conectado al poder de uno de ustedes; es más, las habilidades que tiene ese muchacho provienen de mi - terminó jactándose el Digital Hazard era un poder ilimitado, nada más se le podía comparar.

- no importa, él controló el poder con el que tenía en su interior - respondió Marcus ante sorpresa del demonio, no se esperaba este tipo de contestación - vamos ShineGreymon, al Burst Mode -

Una vez dicho esto su compañero digimon cambió a su forma más poderosa, sus alas ahora de fuego junto con sus armas, el color de su cuerpo era rojo y se podía el aumento extremo en el poder; le dio una patada en el rostro que lo hizo recorrer varios metros hacia atrás.

- **Estallido de Fuego - **Uso su técnica más poderosa para derrotar a su enemigo, liberando una gran cantidad de energía de fuego, impacta cubriendo a Megidramon por completo, lo siguiente que se puede ver es una gigantesca explosión que asola el lugar. Marcus y su compañero ya no pueden ver ni sentir alguna señal del enemigo, al parecer había sido derrotado según lo que ellos esperaban gracias a su creencia en la fuerza combinada de los digimon y los humanos, con esa idea en la cabeza se marcharon en busca del relojero para poder comunicarle de lo sucedido.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Watchman se encontraba con el equipo ya en sus cabales, las heridas aun dolían pues no se imaginaban que su enemigo sería así de poderoso.

- ¿Ese digimon no es como los otros, Verdad? - preguntó Yuu al anciano.

- estas en lo cierto, ese Megidramon pertenece a un grupo de digimon conocidos como los Ginétes de la Destrucción - explicó el relojero, antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más el siguió con su plática - los Ginétes de la Destrucción son cuatro poderosos entes digitales que alguna vez juraron destruir el DigiMundo y El Mundo Humano, ellos fueron los que crearon a Quartzmon en primer lugar -

- ¿Qué? ¿Ellos crearon a tan poderoso digimon? - dijo Tagiru sorprendido al observar el digihuevo del mencionado en su X-loader.

- ¿Por qué hacer eso y no atacarnos directamente? - esta vez preguntó Taiki.

- No estoy seguro, pero la razón al parecer era para poder descubrir quienes eran los héroes legendarios - respondió el viejo con la mano en la barba.

En ese momento llegaba Marcus encima de su ShineGreymon al lugar donde se encontraban todos.

- Viejo, ya derrotamos a ese malhumorado - gritó a los cuatro vientos.

- que bueno - contestó el referido sin pisca de gracia, no le gustaba que le recordaban su edad.

- Al parecer tienes explicaciones que dar - exigió el adolescente que ya bajaba de su colosal compañero.

- como iba diciendo, al parecer nuestro invitado no deseado es el mismísimo Peligro Digital - dijo Watchman.

- ¿Peligro Digital?¿Qué rayos es eso? - pregunto Tagiru confundido.

- se trata de una fuerza cuyo poder es tan grande que puede amenazar a los mismos dioses, antes del DigiMundo existiera, había otro donde digimon como Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, Bagramon y otros nacieron; sin embargo, el peligro digital apareció poniendo el riesgo el equilibrio de la realidad. Yggdrasil, dios de todos nosotros, decidió acabar con el antiguo digimundo para poder evitar que la infección se extienda a otros planos de la existencia - explicó el hecho que involucra a su enemigo.

Lo siguiente fue algo que altero a todos

- no puede ser vencido -

- ¿Cómo así? Si ShineGreymon le ganó! - dijo Marcus sorprendido por las palabras del viejo.

- solo alguien que tenga dominio pleno del Digital Hazard puede vencer al Peligro Digital - respondió el relojero.

- entonces solo ... - antes de que Taiki completara la frase, toda la ciudad se sumergió en un terremoto.

Columnas de fuego salieron del suelo, las llamaradas se reunían en un punto del cielo donde era visible para todo aquel que observara, tomaron la forma del dragón finalmente revelando la figura de Megidramon, su fuerza no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, el aura roja brillaba con intensidad mientras gruñía, lo siguiente fue un rugido que rompió toda ventana en la distancia al tiempo de que lo espectadores se cubrieran los oídos. La pelea tendría que seguir.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo V - **Espero que les haya gustado, el Peligro Digital será un gran villano en esta historia; adelanto datos sobre "Éxodo", este personaje será antagonista principal de la segunda saga de "Digimon - Verdades: Éxodo", esperen el estreno del primer capítulo que será dentro de muy poco, por lo que dejare en pendiente el proyecto de "Digimon: Equilibrio y el Caos". Para más información consulten el perfil.

El capítulo que sigue es "**Capítulo VI - Una tarde con el enemigo". **Comenten


End file.
